a moment you'll never remember, and a night you'll never forget
by alittlephunintended
Summary: "You can light me on fire, but I will never stop loving you. And you don't have to love me back; I just need you to know that."


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Massie Block found herself transfixed, unable to focus on anything other than the glossy lips of the dark Spanish beauty before her. She took a long gulp of her diet cola, trying to behave as normally as possible. Trying to ignore the way the sun made the girl glow. Trying to distract herself from the way the black bikina accentuated the girl's every curve. Trying not to let on that everything about the girl lit her on fire, a pleasant yet painful burn./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Playfair Display'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span style="line-height: 16.5599994659424px; font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 12px;" "/span-/spanAnd Dylan said she's not going to order anything for lunch later today. I still don't get how she thinks she's fat," Alicia spoke, raising a can of zero calorie soda to her lips./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Her lips. Every fiber of Massie's being fought against the urge to smash her own lips against those./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 16.5599994659424px;" "/spanUgh," Massie managed to reply. "Classic Dylan," she muttered, lying back in her beach chair. Summer was ending, and Massie wanted to spend the last few weeks of break enjoying her freedom and perfecting her tan by the poolside. She crossed her legs and sighed, taking another sip of her diet soda. Just as she started to set the bottle down, Alicia piped up./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 16.5599994659424px;""/spanI've got gossip. Fifteen points."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Massie swung her legs around and sat up immediately, picking up her iPhone. "Okay...shoot," she said, opening up the note-taking application./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" "So," Alicia whispered, "we've got a new girl this year. Her name's Cheryl Bryar." Alicia bit her lip, attempting to withhold the rest of the information./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" God, did it turn Massie on when she did that. Wild fantasies played through Massie's mind, and she had to catch herself before she bit her own lip. She leaned back a little, opening up the space between her mouth and Alicia's./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" Massie arched an eyebrow and waved her phone a little. "And…?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;""And…," Alicia continued, "she's a dyke. Apparently her last school was a bit too...emlax/em on...emsexual/em rules. So she's here now. Her parents think Westchester will whip her into shape."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;""Oh?" Massie blurted before she could realize it. Then she blushed. "Oh. Is that it?" she asked, turning away from Alicia in an attempt to hide her flaming cheeks./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;""What's up with you?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;""Nothing. I'm fine."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;""You sure?" Alicia inquired, her brows furrowing./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"emOhshitshe'sontomeohfuck-/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;""Yeah," Massie answered, too loudly, too quickly, and in a voice that was too high. "Yeah," she repeated, her voice settling down. "I'm fine. Absolutely."/p 


End file.
